


Kiss It Better

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, And Agatha embarrasses him even more, Aromantic Agatha Wellbelove, Baz accidentally slaps Simon, Embarrassment, First Kiss, M/M, Which is high key horrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: What do you do when you accidentally slap your crush the first thing in the morning?





	Kiss It Better

Mornings suck.

I hate them so much, really. Every day, it's the same. Drag myself out of my bed, look presentable, go to school and deal with assholes and see the face of the guy I love and wonder when and if I would ever be able to hold his hand or kiss those moles on his face.

Mornings _really_ suck.

Right now, I am standing in front of Agatha's house waiting for her, so that we can go to school. It's a routine. I pick Agatha up from her house, and she brings coffee for both of us, chat with her about the latest gossip in Watford Academy and blast songs by _Queen_ in my car. It's my favourite band and Agatha is, unfortunately, not fond of it, which is another reason why I love to play it's songs. Pissing her off is a great pastime.

Agatha and I have been best friends ever since we were four. I had met her in one of those silly banquets our families insist on hosting and we were two infants, fed up with all the shit adults were doing, so we just decided to play together. And I really don't know much after that, except that we decided we liked each other and it has been like that ever since. Seriously, you would have thought that we were siblings, if we had had any physical similarities. She is blonde, slim, and fair and my skin is olive, hair is black and I am broader.

People sometimes assume that we are a couple, since both of us look like we have stepped out of some magazine and we look so bloody perfect together. But they don't know that the idea of dating Agatha is like dating my own sister which is why we are never going to happen. And anyways, I am gay and she is aromantic.

However, sometimes we do pretend that we are dating just to confuse and prank people. It's always so fucking funny.

_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_

I hum along the song lyrics, as Don't Stop Me Now starts playing, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel and waiting for Agatha to show up. I don't understand why she always insists on being late.

“Mooorniiing.” Agatha sings as she opens the car gate a few minutes later and takes a seat next to me and hands me my coffee. I roll my eyes and sigh, feeling exasperated.

“I thought you had died. Seriously, who the fuck takes so long, Aggie?”

She smirks at me and then very dramatically points at herself and I roll my eyes again. I really love Agatha but I can also slap her right now because we are running late for school and I am not the one who breaks rules or shows up late for classes. Call me a stuck up prick for that, I really don't care. Rules are rules.

I take a sip from my cup as I drive, a little recklessly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see that Agatha is watching me.

“Calm down, Baz. We will reach on time.” She says, smiling prettily at me and taking a sip out of her cup. Every thing she does is pretty and it weirds me out a little. “I know that the real reason you want to be on time is because you want to stare at _someone's_ ass as much as you can before classes start and I assure you, you will have enough time to do that.”

I choke on my coffee and pull over, coughing loudly. She looks alarmed for a moment before she realises that it's nothing serious and that I am not going to die and then bursts into peels of laughter.

“What the actual fuck, Agatha?” I ask, feeling slightly mad at her. She is still laughing, clutching her sides.

“You are so fucking adorable, Baz.” She wheezes, poking my cheeks, and I swat her hand away. “And your reaction? Absolutely hilarious.”

“Fuck you.” I snarl, before I start the car again. I am mad at her, but I also know that she is right. She knows me too well. She knows that I am absolutely crazy about Simon Salisbury, the cutest and the nicest bloke I have ever set my eyes on and she never stops teasing me about it. Agatha and Simon had dated briefly in their freshman year before she realised that she didn't like him romantically and broke up with him.

Those two months they had dated, I couldn't decide whether I should be happy for Agatha or hate her for going out with the guy I had a humongous crush on. After she had broken up with him, I had confessed to her about my feelings for Simon and also to the fact that I am gay. She is the first person I had come out to and she has always been super supportive.

Simon didn't get in a relationship again after that. I don't know whether to be happy about that or feel bad for him for not being able to get over Agatha. He is popular, yes, but he never dates and mostly spends his time with his best friend, Penelope Bunce, who is also my arch rival in academics.

I pull over into the school parking lot and Agatha and I set off together towards the school building. She is going through her Instagram with a disinterested expression and I am reveling in the happy sensation of not being late.

Dev and Niall are standing near my locker when I reach it. Agatha has kept away her phone and walks ahead of me, as usual, and high fives Dev and then Niall. This is another everyday tradition, giving each other a high five every morning.

I think this started in middle school, back when it was only me, Agatha and Dev and it has stuck with us ever since. Niall had joined us in high school and it never feels like he wasn't a part of our group once.

“Hey!” I say and high five Dev, who grins at me and I grin right back at him. Then I turn towards Niall to high five him.

Here is the thing though. Niall is one of those assholes who withdraw their hand in the last moment and then laugh about it because they think it's so freaking funny. It's not really. That's why I am always a little wary of high fiving Niall.

But I don't think he will do it today. He didn't do anything with Agatha so I think it will be safe with me as well. If he pulls some shit, then I can always kill him.

I raise my hand at the same time he raises his. My palm cuts through the air except it never touches Niall's palm because that bloody wanker had withdrawn his hand. Instead, my hand lands on something else. Someone else, rather.

My hand lands on Simon Salisbury's fucking face, effectively slapping him. As if mornings can't suck more, I have also slapped my crush early in the morning.

My life is so great.

There is a silence. Simon is blinking at me, looking stunned. Bunce is looking at me incredulously but her face is already hardening with anger. Dev has gone very still and is looking nervously between Simon and I,  Agatha's eyes are very wide and Niall looks like he is doing everything in his power to not laugh like a bitch.

“What the fuck, Basilton?” Bunce snarls at me, looking terrifying. I gulp and I catch Niall shaking with silent laughter. Simon has lifted his hand and is massaging his cheek, looking a little hurt.

“Sorry.” My voice comes out as weak and pathetic. “It's Niall's fault. I was going to high five him and he withdrew his hand in the last moment.”

Bunce narrows her eyes at me, decides that I am telling the truth and then rounds up on Niall, who has stopped laughing now, when he himself is in danger of Bunce's wrath.

Simon blinks at me and mutters, “You are quite strong because that hurt.”

“I am sorry.” I say apologetically. “Does it hurt a lot?”

Simon shrugs and gives me half a smile. I am about to say something else when Agatha kicks my shin slightly and smirks, before saying, “Kiss it better.”

And fuck my entire life.

Because her voice came out too loud and I am pretty sure that everyone in Japan heard her say that as well. I officially have the worst best friend or even better (worse?), friends, in the history of time who have made it their life's mission to embarrass the fuck out of me.

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks and Simon's face is turning pink too, though there is devilish grin dancing on his extremely kissable lips. He winks at Agatha and then leans ever so slightly forward and coos in a sweet voice, “Yeah, Baz. Kiss it better.”

There is something about me which I absolutely love and despise at the same time. I never, ever back down from a challenge. I had once poured ice cold water over me in the middle of the night in December, simply because Dev had challenged me. I had got sick after that, but it had been worth it. I don't like to lose.

And right now, Simon and Agatha telling me to kiss him feels like a challenge and I'd be damned if I back down now. I have got a reputation to uphold. We will see the consequences later.

On an impulse, I lean forward and kiss Simon's cheek. I feel him still completely, I hear Agatha's sharp inhale of air, I realise that Bunce has stopped ranting. I realise that every one is looking at me right now.

Yet I am completely untouched by all of it. All I can see and feel right now is Simon and his soft skin under my lips and his controlled breathing and inhale the scent of his soap and bask in his close proximity.

I lean back and smirk at him, feeling elated at kissing him after pining for three years and self satisfied because I didn't back down from this challenge.

“There,” I say “Better?”

Simon says nothing, just goggles at me. Then he nods. Once. Then twice. His entire face is red and I am pleased to see that I have rendered him speechless.

“What the actual fuck is happening?” Dev mutters, looking between me and Simon, who is still staring intensely at me with his incredibly blue eyes. There is a certain tension in the air and I can feel that everyone is waiting for something to happen.

Then without any warning, Simon Salisbury grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me into a searing kiss.

I think I am going to combust.

_Fucking hell._

His lips are warm and soft and perfect and they move against mine in tandem. I have never kissed anyone before, because he was the only one I have ever wanted to kiss and so I am absolutely clueless as to what to do so I am just trying to imitate him. His hands are still clutching my collar and breathing is a little difficult but who gives a damn?

I have no idea what is happening around me but really, Simon kisses so well, how difficult is to forget all about your surroundings?

He finally pulls back, looking flushed and breathless. There is a gleam in his eyes and he is still staring at me with the same intensity.

“I have wanted to do that.” He says, his voice soft.

“No shit.” I mutter before _I_ grab _him_ this time and kiss him. This time I am not so oblivious to the reactions around me.

Agatha is squealing with delight and Bunce, Dev and Niall are standing there awkwardly, completely stunned by these unprecedented turn of events.

I pull back and Simon is looking absolutely delighted. He is hardcore grinning at me and his hands reach out to hold mine.

“I guess I completely healed it?” I ask, laughing a little.

“Oh yes.” He chirps, squeezing my hands.

“Si, I will just.. uh..” Bunce says meekly, making some vague gestures and Simon nods, without even looking at her, his eyes fixed on me. She quickly turns around and starts walking away and she is followed by Dev, Niall and Agatha, who is giving me a thumbs up and looking immensely proud of herself.

“So you had wanted to kiss me?” I ask, still unable to believe it.

“Uh yeah. I mean, look at yourself, Baz. You are _gorgeous._ ”

I feel myself blush brightly and Simon gives a merry laugh.

“I can say the same, though.” I mutter, looking down at my shoes before looking up at him and smiling, feeling bashful.

Simon stops laughing and turns a delicate shade of pink. “Oh.” He says. “I never thought- I am- that's incredible, Baz.” he says, finally.

I nod and there is an awkward silence and then suddenly Simon grabs my hand.

“So I don't know Baz, but it would be great if we could, I don't know, go on an actual date.”

Great? It would be bloody perfect.

“Why not?” I reply, trying hard to not squeal with delight.

The look of happiness on his face on hearing my answer is one I know I would remember for a long time.

I think I need to say thanks to Agatha and Niall.


End file.
